A variety of carbohydrates are used in food products, such as various sugars and starches. Many of these carbohydrates are digested in the human stomach and small intestine. Dietary fiber in food products, in contrast, is generally not digested in the stomach or small intestine, but is potentially fermentable by microorganisms in the large intestine.
There is an interest in developing ingredients that are suitable for use in food products and that are either non-digestible or only digestible to a limited extent, in order to enhance the dietary fiber content or reduce the caloric content of the food. These modifications have certain health benefits.
There is a need for edible materials which have a reduced content of easily digestible carbohydrates, and which can be used in place of, or in addition to, conventional carbohydrate products in foods.